Reunion
by Maria65
Summary: Keyara lived in Frontier Village for a long time, separated from Alvis. As she decide's to go hunting, a meeting with him happens, but he doesn't believe it's her. When the ether at Eryth Sea warns her of danger, a Reunion to two have longed for brings them closer. Rated T for fighting.


A 20 year old, black haired, purple eyed girl yawned as she sat on the small dock on the pond above Frontier Village. She had been living there for about 12 years, she though she had many Nopon, she missed the company of Homs. Giving another yawn, the girl stood, and rolled her pants legs back down, before putting her socks and boots back on.

"Keyara going home already?" a nopon asked, and the girl, Keyara, gave a small nod.

"Yeah, I need to grab some stuff to go hunting." Keyara said, and went down to her house, which was near the bottom of the tree, a level above the sacred pond.

As she neared her house, she felt a hand lay on her shoulder, and she froze, for it felt like a Homs and not a wing or paw.

"Excuse us, ma'am." a slightly muffled voice said, and Keyara turned her head, moving her ponytail out of the way to see two guards.

She noticed both of them were wearing white/silver/gray armor, with shields and swords by their sides. She also noticed they had wings on their heads behind their helms, and she cocked her head a bit, not knowing who, or what they were.

"Yes...uh...how may I help you? And...uh...what are you?" Keyara asked, turning toward them fully.

"You mean you don't know of the High Entia?" the right guard asked, making the left guard look at him.

"The chief did say she has only been here recently." the left guard said.

"Oh, I see. Excuse us, but have you seen a silver haired boy?" the right guard asked, and Keyara shrugged.

"Sorry, but I haven't-!" Keyara jumped when she heard a voice, one level above her shouted.

"I'm right here!" a mature, calm, and collected, male voice shouted.

Suddenly, the boy jumped, and landed before Keyara. He had shoulder-length silver hair, bright blue eyes, wearing a dark blue jacket, wearing a white shirt, and black pants with black boots, sighed.

"Stop worrying about me 24/7. Sorry if they bothered-?!" Alvis gasped when he looked at Keyara, there eyes locking.

"Seer Alvis, is everything alright?" the left guard asked, and Keyaras' eyes widened a bit.

_'A-Alvis? D-Does he remember me?'_ Keyara thought, looking at Alvis hopefully.

"Are you...No, it's not possible." Alvis said, and looked away, disappointing Keyara, and breaking her heart.

"E-Excuse me?" Keyara asked, hoping her voice didn't crack.

"You're...not her. You reminded me of one of my friends, but...s-she died a few years ago. But, you looked just like her." Alvis said, and Keyara gave a sad sigh...he thought she was dead.

"I-I see. I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories." Keyara said, not knowing what else to say.

Maybe she should move on. Forget about Alvis since he thought she was dead...maybe fate was trying to tell her something.

"Alvis, we must get moving." the right guard stated, and Alvis nodded.

"Right. Sorry to bother you ma'am." Alvis said, and left.

When they were out of sight, Keyara broke, tears leaking past her shut eyes. How could he say that? How could he not see the resemblance? Even a look-alike has one difference, so how could he not know it was her. Has she changed that much? Sniffling, and composing herself, she sighed, and was about to go inside to maybe get rest instead of hunting, her eyes shined, and she gasped, holding her head in pain as she felt a dangerous rise in ether towards Eryth Sea.

"No...their gonna get killed!" Keyara shouted, and grabbed her sword, and headed toward Eryth Sea.

**With Alvis:** Alvis gave a exhausted sigh, unable to get his mind off the girl in Frontier Village. She was a dead look-alike of Keyara, but it couldn't be her. He had a vision, about 12 years ago, a month after Colony 12 was destroyed, of Keyara getting killed by a Telethia. Sighing, Alvis tried to clear his head, unaware of something heading their way.

"See Alvis, watch out!" One of the guards said, and pushed Alvis out of the way.

Groaning, Alvis got up, and saw a 3-headed Telethia, and he growled. Thankfully, the two guards with him were half-Homs, so the Telethia won't absorb them. Unsheathing his sword, another, smaller one, landed behind him. Giving a gasp, Alvis turned, and blocked the Telethia from hitting him.

"Hey, uglies, over here!" a females voice shouted, and Alvis looked as well, seeing a girl, but she was too far away to make any details.

"How about taking me on?!" The girl shouted, raising her sword.

The 3-headed Telethia roared at her, and they saw the girls legs glow green, before she charged the Telethias' at incredible speed.

"Impossible." Alvis whispered, and growled as the smaller Telethia pushed him down.

"Get away from him!" the girl shouted, and sliced one of the smaller Telethias' arms off, before she spun, decapitating it.

She then jumped off the smaller one before it disappeared with into ether particles, and stabbed the middle head of the bigger Telethia. It roared in pain, and the third head snapped at her, but she jumped off, slicing the first head, the right one, off in the process. The middle head snapped at her, but she dove under it, stabbing he sword in its chest, and slide out under if completely, pulling her sword with her, cutting it in half, and it disappeared as well. The girl turned her head toward Alvis, and smirked at him.

"Glad I was on time." The girl, obviously Keyara, stated.

"B-but you're...you're the girl from the village." Alvis said, standing.

"Yeah, but I'm also the girl you think is dead. Keyara is my name." Keyara said, and Alvis glared at her.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Alvis shouted at her, and she sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Because you thought I was dead, so I decided I'd just stop worrying, and let you move on. But I felt a dangerous rise in ether, and I got a bad vibe from it, and rushed here. Turns out, I was right." Keyara said, before she stiffened as a sword was at her neck.

"Who are you? State your name!" one of the guards said, and Keyara glared at him.

"You meet me at the village!" Keyara said, before the other guard placed his sword at her neck as well.

"That doesn't matter With your skills, you could possibly be a threat." The guard said, and Keyara growled.

"Relax guards, she's a friend of mine. You won't have to worry about her." Alvis said, and walked toward Keyara, before he hugged her.

"A-Alvis?" Keyara asked, blushing.

"Thank Bionis you're alive." Alvis said, and Keyara smiled, before she hugged him back.

They had been reunited, and they wouldn't leave the others side, even if asked, or ordered. They had been separated far too long, and now they planned on reestablishing their bond, and working toward their goal together.


End file.
